


Warm Places

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: SFW McGenji cuddles





	Warm Places

They sat on the couch, Jesse’s red, tattered serape around the two of them, a fluffy blanket across both of their laps. Genji had a bowl of popcorn balanced on his legs, absentmindedly eating some. Jesse had Genji’s spirit dragon curled in a ball on his lap. The movie on the TV was a shitty one, but neither man really cared. They weren’t really watching the movie.

They were watching each other. Genji’s faceplate was on the table, his handsomely scarred face relaxed and smiling. Jesse had his hat next to the faceplate, leaning in to run his nose through Genji’s soft hair. “You’re so beautiful, Genj. So handsome.” Genji leaned in closer to the warm body, carefully resting his forehead on Jesse’s cheek. “You are too sweet to me, Jesse.” The small dragon on his lap chirped, always hating to be left out of cuddling.

Jesse chuckled, motioning Udon to curl up between them, the green dragon moving between them and slightly under the blanket to soak up the warmth shared between the two men. Genji chuckled a little. “He’s been like this since I was little. He always seeks the warmest place.” Jesse pecked the green hair softly. “I don’t mind it. He’s sweet like this.”

Genji melted into the cowboy more, snuggling closer and closing his eyes.


End file.
